Life WAS Great      Not Twilight Just Yet
by Haribo01908
Summary: An opening 3 chapters of whats to come from my book. Twilight based and Twilight characters will get involved in later chapters. Please Review and give feedback


Prologue

Life was great, until 3 years ago.

I was the average every-day teenage boy, short blonde hair, brown eyes, chubby figure and a huge grin which I kept with me constantly, after 15 years of getting everything I'd ever wanted from my rich parents. Yes life was good, two successful parents, no siblings, a huge house in Mayfair and giant piles of Christmas presents which fell from the chimney every year. Nothing seemed to be going wrong.

My private school, Bishop Grounds was built like a castle, tucked away deep within Greenfield Forest, which was inaccessible to the public. All the students inside Bishop Grounds all came from a higher class and all walked with their noses high in the sky with the teachers looking like they were about to attend a 60's dinner party. I was no different to the rest, a rich snob with a £500 antique watch hanging loosely from my wrist as well as the usual well groomed hair and ironed clothes. However I kept my head low and stuck close to my two best friends, Rebecca Grant, a hot-headed, witty, brave girl who everyone, including me on several occasions, was frightened of. Then there was Victoria Grant, the identical twin, beautiful, complex and loyal who knew everything there was to know about the English language and wasn't shy to correct anyone's grammar.

Then there's Vanessa Roots and I really don't know why I love her and how we ended up in a relationship at all. She's a trouble maker, anarchist and a rocker. Her long blonde hair always being flicked around by her constant head banging, the sound of rock screaming from her ear buds filling the room with what she called music. Her eyes were constantly surrounded in thick black make-up, her nails always black and chewed. Yet I loved her and she loved me.

This is the day it all went wrong…

Chapter 1

'_buzz' buzz' 'buzz' 'click'_

My arm snapped out and smashed the button on my alarm clock, it was 7:00am Wednesday morning, another school day. I got out of my king-size bed, pushing my blankets and duvet to the side. I quickly slid my feet into my slippers and got into my dressing gown before proceeding to my en-suite. My Jacuzzi and walking shower shined brightly as the sun reflected off it through the window. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair before pushing the doors open to the staircase. I walked sluggishly down 55 wide, wooden steps before making my way to the kitchen the usual smell of eggs and bacon filling my nose as I got closer.

My smile soon faded as I entered the kitchen, Maid Madeline noticed my disappointment.

"Good Morning Sir, your Mum had to leave early for a conference in Beijing and hopes to see you this weekend, your Dad" I interrupted Maid Madeline abruptly.

" I know, I know he's busy with work as usual" I frowned " Sorry Madeline" I finished feeling the sourness in my words beforehand.

My mum hadn't cooked me a real meal since I was 5 years old and it was only beans on toast. Both of my parents were always busy with work, my Mum was a journalist for The Daily Telegraph and was constantly going of to foreign lands to meet up with superstars. My dad worked furiously as a MP and I knew nothing more, apart from never to interrupt or question him during work, which was all the time.

" Don't worry Sir, I understand" Madeline replied, before leaving a steaming plate of bacon and eggs on the stone counter and leaving swiftly. I slowly sat down on the dinner table in the dining room, which could seat 25 people at a time, and began to eat. The silence in the room beckoned me to scream out, but I continued to eat. The noise of the silver cutlery against the porcelain plates echoed against the walls.

I walked back up the steps in a better mood and a full belly, my fingers sliding across the oak banister as I ascended up towards my room. When I entered I found my bed already made and the toothpaste and toothbrush back in its place. My clothes were folded on my bed ready for the day. I slipped out of my dressing gown and slippers and into my clothes, looking at the mirror sub-consciously before tightening my tie and leaving the room. Maid Madeline was already waiting for me at the gates across from the house. I walked across the winding stone path past the water feature and the freshly cut fields taking in the smells and met up with Madeline.

"Ready for school, Sir" Madeline asked, whilst brushing down my blazer and rubbing my face with her thumb.

" Yes thank you" I answered, not really looking forward to Wednesdays timetable which involved 2 hours of Math and another 2 hours of Latin. I jumped into the Bentley and flicked through my school bag quietly whilst we drove through London.

Chapter 2

I arrived at Bishop Grounds just as the morning bell was ringing, the traffic being particularly bad this morning, in a hurry I grabbed my bag and left running towards my tutor room. I kept running past the other students who were also rushing around the stone corridors. A few teachers were also briskly walking about flustered with their own separate registers and notices. I criss-crossed through the ancient corridors and pushed through the huge wooden doors until I finally made it.

By now my hair was everywhere and my t-shirt had un-tucked itself, I quickly adjusted myself a little and braced myself. I peeped through the door sheepishly and quickly sat in my seat. The teacher, glared at me for a few moments before scribbling an something next to my name without a word. Obviously going to school in a castle meant that a lot of students were late to their classes. Rebecca looked at me with concern but I just shrugged and gave her a look that said 'Im late its not the end of the world'. Victoria and gone to Italy to see her father, Rebecca had nothing else to say on the matter so I guessed she didn't like her dad that much.

Tutorial dragged on for what seemed like days, and it was separate work so I couldn't talk to either of the twins. Vanessa had placed herself, as usual, in the furthest corner away from the teacher. Her ear buds had managed to stay in her ears the whole lesson and by the looks of things she had done no work. We exchanged looks and she blew a kiss or two but she looked different today, maybe she was just ill I thought.

The bell rang and everyone shot up simultaneously, the teacher opened her mouth but before she could even breathe everyone had ran out for there next lessons. I had Math with Vanessa. I grabbed her hand as I walked through the twisting corridors towards the Math section which wasn't to far. But before my hand got close, she pulled it away sharply.

" Don't touch me" Vanessa hissed, retreating away.

Her words stung, I backed off and continued to walk alone. The sound of her footsteps trailed behind me as I quickened my pace towards Math. I opened the door with my fist and my knuckles stung, a couple of the students looked up but no one really cared. The teacher, motioned me to sit down, I rushed into my seat. Vanessa quickly followed my lead and took the seat next to me. She avoided my eyes and shuffled her chair to the far end of the desk before inserting her ear buds and sinking into her sketch book. I huffed a bit too loudly whilst bringing my math book and pencil from out my bag.

's voice trailed off as he talked about trigonometry and loci. I looked up a Vanessa her skin was pure white, she looked like she hadn't eaten for days. I ripped a piece of math book out before scribbling

' _You alright Nessa? You don't look well. Look if you need space I understand'_

I flicked the note and she caught it mid-air in a flash. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, im probably seeing things I assured myself. Seconds later she flicked the note back.

'**I love you Harry, I really do. Meet me outside section K at lunch ill explain everything x'**

Her horrendous handwriting and red ink pen made me smile a little. Section K was by the janitor's office, a small building by the side of the complex. No one ever really went there because of the smells, but it was supposedly used for Horticulture lessons a few years back. Why would Vanessa want to meet there I wondered. But before I could question any further she sprang up from her chair and whispered to the teacher something. He looked up and showed 5 fingers, I guessed that meant 5 minutes so she was probably going to the toilet. She took one last look at me, her eyes burning through my soul causing my heart to jump up in my chest, and walked away.

Chapter 3

The bell had rang, but as everyone began to leave I couldn't move. I was frozen and butterflies were exploding in my stomach. Why? What? Everything about what was happening between me and Vanessa was making me anxious. I mean she was the schools devil worshipping orphan and I was going to meet her next to the janitor's office at lunch, alone. Okay Harry, breathe, its fine you're in love it'll be fine. I slowly got up as the teacher gave me some very puzzled looks. I hugged my books tightly to my chest and shot out the maths room towards Section K.

Tripping over my feet I managed to get to Section K without drawing to much attention to myself. I hadn't seen Rebecca, she'd probably be annoyed that I had ditched yet again for another girlfriend but im sure she'll forgive me, yet again. I walked slowly across the gravel, seeing the janitors building coming into view the smell of manure and something else I didn't quite recognise filled my nose making me gag. Then I saw Vanessa, she was on the floor, still and silent. I rushed over seeing her white skin I thought for the worse.

" Oh Hey Harry" She said gleefully and big eyed.

My mouth dropped as she acted as if Maths and everything else today hadn't even happened.

" Harry…" Vanessa continued, a big cheesy grin spreading across her face.

I looked at her, and again in disbelief.

" Is that blood on your shirt" I gasped, pointing at a prominent splash of crimson covering her once white collar.

" Ofcourse not" She replied hastily " I had a nose bleed, stupid"

" So then it is blood" I replied " Anyway what do you want"

She stood frozen for a second, her eyes turning a shade of red. Her body started to shake a little as her bag dropped to her side.

"I'm fed up with your stupid games Vanessa, what do you want?" I shouted poking her hard in the shoulder.

" I want us to be together forever" She hissed sharply taking in the cool air as if it was fire. She leant forward surprising and I leant in expecting a kiss. Even though I was annoyed. But her head slowly went down her lips lightly touching my neck.

" I want us to be together…forever" She whispered again.

I heard a huge hiss escape from Vanessa's mouth, her breath as cold as ice. Then she bit me. I collapsed to my knees the agony of it came in shudders racing through my whole body. Like a huge fire wrapping against my throat getting bigger and tighter. Then oblivion…


End file.
